fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (Game Review)
This page is about Pinkgirl234's game review on a famous game called Five Nights at Freddy's. Intoduction Game Creator Scott Cawthon is a video game designer famously known for creating the Five Nights at Freddy's game series. History Scott Cawthon developed other games long before he even created Five Nights at Freddy's. In year 2007, he uploaded a video footage in YouTube of an animation called The Pilgrim's Progress. After it's release, Scott created several other games, including The Desolate Hope, Sit 'N Survive, and'' Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., and some of these were submitted to Steam Greenlight. However, these games were criticized by prominent reviewers due to having characters that moved and communicated with each other like animatronic machines. While very much discouraged, almost even to the point of quitting game development entirely, Scott decided to use the robotic character flaws for an advantage, which lead to the development of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. On June 13, 2014, Scott submitted Five Nights at Freddy's to Steam Greenlight. A trailer of the game was released the next day, along with a demo released on July 24, 2014. Scott then developed sequels of the game, with Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter currently under development. Game Presentation Genre Survival horror Point-and-click Rating Rated T Game Plot and Objectives Plot The game takes place in a famous restaurant called Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The place was mostly popular for its animatronics that were made to entertain people, particularly to the children: namely Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. The restaurant had a fairly good reputation until horrible events began to unfold. The first event is "The Missing Children Incident", where five children have been kidnapped and afterwards, murdered. Police states that an employee dressed up in an animatronic costume, lured the children to a back room, and mercilessly murdered them by placing them forcefully inside the animatronic suits. After the incident, blood and mucus slowly leaked out of the facial areas and released a rather foul stench, to which a parent remarked it as "reanimated carcasses". The second is the "Bite of '87", where a person was bitten by one of the animatronics, and as a result, the person lost it's frontal lobe. Both of these events led to the tainting of the restaurant's reputation and to its shut down. Objectives You play as a security guard named Mike Schmidt, who is assigned to work at the restaurant at night shift. The Player recieves a call from a person whom people name "Phone Guy" and the start of every night and tells the Player about the restaurant, the animtronics, and what to do during each night. The main aim of the game is to survive until 6 AM while staying inside the Office the whole time. To pass each night though, the player must avoid getting reached by the animatronics (who have been possessed by the ghosts of the dead children), who are attempting to catch the Player and stuff him inside an animatronic suit, by checking the cameras for any animatronics's movements, closing the doors and turning on the hall lights from time to time. Avoiding getting caught by the animatronics is not the only thing that the player should do, for every usage of cameras, doors, or lights, the power decreases as the night goes on, meaning the Player should reach 6 AM before the power fully drains out, otherwise Freddy Fazbear use the opportunity to stuff the Player into an animatronic suit. There are only two things that results in a gameover: first is when one animatronic has made its way into the Player's office and when the power is fully out. As the Player progress to the next night, the game grows harder, seeing as the animatronics become smarter in attempting to catch the Player. Did The Game Make Me Wise? While technically, the game did not make me "wise" or anything, I do can get some lessons, which I will be stating under "Lessons We Can Learn". The Best Thing About The Game The best things about the game are its unique animation and the plot that was set up for the story. With these two combined, they made the game so good it went quickly popular over the world and it convinced people to try out for themselves and play it. Lessons We Can Learn There are lessons that we can learn from this game: #Select the job in which you may find comfortable. #Be cautious and on guard with your surroundings. Recommendations and Rating Rating Pinkgirl234 rates this game for four stars for all the work and effort that made this game very much well - known and interesting for FNaF fans and lovers to play it. Recommendations Since this game consists of jumpscares, and sudden loud noises, people who are easily affected by them are best advised not to play this game. And since this game falls under the horror genre, it is also best advised that people who are 13 above may play this game. Trivia *Among all the other animatronics, Bonnie is the first to move. *Bonnie and Foxy approach at the West Hall while Chica and Freddy Fazbear approach at the East Hall. *Foxy usually makes his first appearance at Night 2, but he may also still approach the Player at Night 1 if the Player is idle. *After this games release, theories rose up, such as who did the Bite of '87 and what was the fate of Phone Guy at Night 4. **To give further details about the latter, while Phone Guy was calling Mike at Night 4, there were sounds of the power that just ran out and it was followed by Freddy's laugh, an animatronic screech and lastly, a static. This could imply the animatronics captured Phone Guy. Gallery Freddy_and_his_gang.jpg|Freddy Fazbear and his friends Freddy_Fazbear_(animstronic.jpeg|Freddy Fazbear Bonnie_the_Bunny_(animatronic).png|Bonnie the Bunny Chica_the_Chicken_(animtronic).png|Chica the Chicken Foxy_(animatronic).png|Foxy the Fox Category:Work In Progress Category:Review